


Alice and The Witch

by geminisunset



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Jisoo-centric, Kid!Fic, jennie is her baby, this may kinda suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminisunset/pseuds/geminisunset
Summary: The Kims go Trick Or Treating.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Alice and The Witch

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to another fic written at Three Am !

Swinging her legs back and forth the three foot witch waited for her Appa and the Kims. Jisoo was getting impatient there’s only so much she could wait for heavens sake it was halloween. Debating on weather to scream for her father herself or to force her older brother Junmyeon to do it.

“Hyunggggg,” Jisoo whined kicking her legs against the couch. Of course Junmyeon being such a nerd was reading, ew. “Can you please call appa i want to goooo,” receiving an eyebrow raise Jisoo already knew the answer. “No get him yourself.” The older Kim answers returning back to the Magic Tree House. Grunting and rolling off the couch she went to get her appa. 

But then the door bell rang, Racing to the door Jisoo yanked it open. Seeing the Alice in front of her Jisoo had no other choice to squeeze Jennie into a hug. Even though they were in the same grade Jennie was shorter than Jisoo, a whole five inches !! It didn’t bother any of the girls as it meant that when they snuggled it was more comfortable. 

“Unnie look at my candy basket!” Smiling eye to eye Jennie raised her pink jack o lanter up showing Jisoo. Huffing a response the older pointed to her pillow sack. Her appa saying that it would carry more, plus who wants a votings jack o lantern. “That’s soo cool unnie,” Jennie said grabbing her hand and taking her to the couch were the flowered pillow case sat.

“We can dump my candy in her and get double, no fourthaple the amount of candy.” Clapping her hands Jennie grabbed her bucket and handed Jisoo her own pillow case. Jisoo couldn’t help but stare at the happy girl wanting to hug her and protect her from the monster in the movie she was yesterday. The moment didn’t last long as Jennie’s older brother interrupted “It’s actually quadruple the amount of candy,” snuggled next to Junmyeon he smiled ever so slyly.

The younger roller her eye then regrabbed Jisoo’s hand seeing the her father had made it down stairs. Greeting the newly arrived siblings Mr.Kim squated to the girls size asking if “Is Alice and the witch ready to go?” Receiving enthusiastic nods from both girls he told everyone to make sure that they had everything they needed including fidget toys and a mini first aid kit.

🦇

Running from house to house the Older Kims had made it a competition seeing who could get the most candy. Jennie and Jisoo were falling behind but they couldn’t care because they had eachother. When Jennie would give Jisoo her favorite candy the older returned her act of kindness with a sloppy kiss cheek making Jennie giggle. Or when Jennie needed a break Jisoo would sit down with her and hold her hand squeeze it to make sure that she knew Jisoo was here. 

Making it to the last house on the block Jisoo’s hand tightened as did Jennies, the house was decorated with spiders everywhere with spooky webbing and a barley function light at the entrance. Not to mention it was painted black. “I bet that you to are scared,” god if Jisoo could beat Jongdae up for that remark she would. Not noticing the fact he was practically curled into her brother for protection. “Na uh me and Jisoo will go right now,” Jennie replied her eyes flaring with determination.

Dragging Jisoo she marched to the porch. Squeezing Jisoo hand as they awaited an answer the younger rang it again. Seconds felt like minutes until the door swung open to no other than the brat in their class and his younger sister. Byun “Brat” Baekhyun. Dressed as a Vampire while his finger sister, Chaeyoung was dressed as cat women. The eight year olds were now all staring at eachother looking like they were seconds away from pulling eachothers thoarts out. Jisoo pushed her pillow case out which made the boy laugh.

Jennie was obviously more frigthing, Jisoo being the good friend she was squeezed her hand sending her looks that she would be okay. “Candy please,” the elder voice crocked a little which made the other throw his head back more. He attempted to shut the door. Attempted. Before he could there was a stomp on his foot, Chaeyoung. Stepping on her brother foot she pulled out a Bowl of candy from the stool next to her. The second grader held it out “Here you unnies go, please only take three.” 

🦇  
Both parties gathered around the coffee table dumping their candies making exchanges and Jisoo totally didn’t steal some from Junmyeon. “We should watch a movie,” Jongdae suggested on his fourth reece’s his legs tangled with Junmyeon on the couch. Joining her brother Jisoo patted fot Jennie to sit next to her before turning to the older kims. 

“Nightmare before Christmas.” Jennie pipped up snuggling next to Jisoo.

“That’s a christmas movie dumbass,” Jongdae replied, was it his daily goal to get on Jennie’s nerves.

“The main dude was literally a skeleton it doesn’t get scarier than that.”

“If you want to see something scarier we could always watch Annabel,” Junmyeon had decided his opinion mattered when it really didn’t but the smirk he gave to Jongdae all Jisoo wanted to do was to punch it off.

Mr.Kim had just appeared in that moment, like some sort of super power lighting flicking the older’s neck for even suggesting that. Before another movie could be suggested Mr.Kim decided to push the Nightmare before christmas adgenda. “No horror movies but I do have the Halloween before christmas movie on my netflix.” 

“It’s actually nightmare before christmas Mr.Kim,” Jennie said her eye lids feeling heavier by the second. But as the movie finally played and the two air mattresses were set everything seemed okay. Humming along to the songs Jisoo didn’t even notice Jennie falling asleep next to her. She did however take in the sight of the girl who had changed into her matching black cat pajama’s, she was so small and delicate all JIsoo wanted to do was protect her. If this was what love was then Jisoo was in love with Kim Jennie.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments 😳


End file.
